The present invention relates to a volute compressor, and more specifically to the mounting arrangement of the rotary volute and fixed volute in a volute compressor.
FIG. 1 shows a volute compressor according to the prior art. As illustrated, the volute compressor is comprised of a rotary volute 1, a fixed volute 2, a partition block 3, and a frame 14. The rotary volute 1 is tuned around the fixed volute 2 to compress intake flow of low pressure air in compression chambers defined between the rotary volute 1 and the fixed volute 2. The frame 14 is fixedly mounted with four locating blocks 5 to limit floating of the fixed volute 2. However, the locating blocks 5 tend to be damaged or moved out of place during the operation of the volute compressor. Further, because the gaps between the locating blocks 5 and the fixed volute 2 are limited, the precision of the fixed volute 2, the frame 4 and the locating blocks 5 is critical.